The Supernaturals
by Ema-21
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Solar Yumi and Ema Potter


Ok! Just to say I don't own the rights to these characters.

This is my first story and I would like to dedicate it to my great friend Rach!

I must explain that Ema is Harry's sister (they're twins) and yes Solar is an alien. Cool! Urm..yeah so please comment and let me know what you think :-) Enjoy!

**Part 1**

Ema sat gazing out of the window. Hogwarts grounds always looked so beautiful in the glow of the moonlight, everything was illuminated. She frowned slightly as she saw a dark figure moving between the trees at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
"What's up sis?" She jumped slightly and turned around to see Harry strolling in followed by Ron and Solar.  
She smiled at them and said, "Nothing. Just…admiring the view, that's all."  
"You weren't at dinner, is everything ok?" asked Solar and she sat down next to her friend eyeing her intently.  
"Fine. Just had a lot to think about…" she glanced slightly at Ron, who was obviously trying his best not to make any contact with her what so ever.  
Ema stared at him intently, for once fully appreciating his athletic physique, soft gentle brown eyes, and smooth ginger hair. She sighed softly wishing she was able to express her true feelings towards him but knew deep down it was best left unsaid.  
"Oh…damn! I left my stuff back in the library…Harry, would you come with me to get them?" Solar look towards Harry.  
"Hm..depends. Will I get a kiss?" questioned Harry, with a sly grin.  
Solar laughed, went over to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Happy now?"  
"Well, it will do…for now! Come on." Harry took Solar's hand and led the way out of the common to the library leaving Ema alone with Ron. Ema narrowed her eyes as Solar and Harry left knowing full well that Solar had not left her school items in the library. She used it as an excuse for Ron to be alone with her.  
Ema and Ron sat there in silence, the atmosphere awkward and tense. She hadn't spoken to him for the last week not since he had confessed his undying love for her. Undying love, Ema grinned slightly. She always thought Ron had a crush on Hermione Granger, the years biggest geek. But once Ron had finally expressed his feeling towards Ema and she had closed herself off. After all these years she had dreamt that Ron would want her and no one else, now that moment had arrived and she denied it!  
It's for the best, she thought. If Voldemort ever found out about Ron, then he would use Ron to get to her. The same applied to Harry and Solar but he didn't seem to think much on it, knowing full well that Solar could take perfectly good care of herself. But Ron wasn't like Solar or herself. He didn't have their special abilities. She closed her eyes remembering the day she had found out she was a supernatural. It had been Solar who had told her. They had been playing in the grounds by the lake, practicing spells and hexes when Solar told Ema that she had other powers as well, powers that didn't need incantations or the use of a wand. Solar had demonstrated by creating a purple ball of light with her hands and aimed it towards one of the trees in the grounds that was dying. The tree had shuddered slightly then all of a sudden blossom had sprouted from its many branches.  
"Wow! I…I can sort of do that…" Ema showed Solar what she was capable of.  
"But…how…how is that possible? Supernaturals are only from my planet, Soul. How can you have these powers?"  
"I don't know… I just…"  
"What are you thinking about?" Ema opened her eyes and noticed that Ron was staring down at her intently a slightly frown creased across his forehead.  
"Oh…er, nothing. Just the past." She looked up into those caring eyes and saw behind them the hurt she had caused.  
It felt like a few moments had past since Ema stared into Ron's eyes. Eventually though Ron turned slightly red, turning away.  
"Don't do that…" he mumbled incoherently, stepping back slightly. "You shouldn't think one thing and then do another. I told you how I felt a while ago, and you don't feel the same. I get it. So please don't stare at me in that way, as if...as if you're reading my mind!"  
Ema blinked, snapping out of it " ..what.."  
She wished he knew how wrong he was, but she couldn't admit it now. Not  
after she had been so cold, so closed off.  
Ron turned back to her, looking apologetically. "listen," he said kindly,  
"Solar and Harry are still in the library, do you want to go and join them?"  
Ema wanted to do what he wanted, she wanted to show him that she was willing to do anything for him, she felt dazed just looking into his eyes. She swallowed, gathering her thoughts.  
"Um...I think I'll go for a walk actually Ron. if. If that's ok?"  
Ron shrugged "do what you want Em…" he then smiled, turned on his heel and started walking away down the corridor. Ema stared after him, a lump forming in her throat. She had the perfect opportunity to make amends, tell him the truth. But again she had shoved him away.  
With a defeated sigh, Ema went upstairs to the dormitory to collect her coat.  
She rushed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs to the Great Hall, not wanting to stop to talk to anyone. Ema pushed open the doors to the grounds, as she stepped out she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt suffocated, unable to express herself and be a normal teenage girl.  
"It's the way things must be" she told herself, "It's for the best." She started towards the lake when something caught her eye. There, at the edge of the forbidden forest was a figure. Tall, and slender. Ema moved closer towards the figure and as she did she noticed it was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
He turned round to face her, his eyes were cloudy and his expression blank. Ema's eyes opened wide.  
"Oh my…Draco…are you alright?"  
Ema felt concerned. She knew she shouldn't do for someone as foul as  
Draco Malfoy but her natural ability to feel sensitive for others woes started  
to act up. She cursed herself for being so empathic as she stepped gingerly  
towards him. "Drac--er I mean Malfoy what's wrong? Why do you look so....I  
don't know...off?"  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, them getting cloudier by the  
Second "....I wouldn't come much closer Potter...you wouldn't want to get  
hurt now would you?" He slowly put his hand in his pocket. Ema blanched,  
she paused. *what have i got to worry about?* she thought, pulling herself  
together. * I'm a supernatural after all...whatever he tries, I'll be ready for  
him. I know every single wizard trick, he can't catch me off guard...  
Malfoy pulled out his wand, but he didn't do anything. He just looked at her. "Move aside Potter" Ema scowled.  
" I don't think so Malfoy-"  
"I SAID MOVE ASIDE". He screeched firing a spell seemingly at her. With widened eyes Ema dodged out of the way, just in time as well, as the spell that she mistakenly thought was for her, collided with a figure who was behind her. The figure twitched on the ground having been stunned by what Ema noticed as the stupefy spell. Shocked, she looked at him. Malfoy's eyes seemed to clear.  
Ema could only splutter "...what happened? what was that about?" to which Malfoy ignored. He stepped past her and crouched next to the unhealthy looking wizard on the floor.  
"...pff…" he scoffed, prodding him. "What a weakling. Sneaking up on a girl…"  
Ema snapped "a girl! I'm a lot stronger then you think Malfoy!" If only you knew, she thought.  
Malfoy looked up at her. "shut up Potter! I just saved your life! He was casting a spell on me and you managed to distract him, but then he was about to attack you!" Malfoy shouted.  
Ema then smirked "Then surely Malfoy you should be thanking me"  
With a gaping mouth he paused. He then grunted and pushed past her " I'd watch yourself Potter. I won't save your life next time."  
And with that he left Ema standing there, with a puzzled expression on her face.  
She stared after him until he was finally out of sight. Draco Malfoy had...saved her? She rubbed her head and decided to head back to the castle. As she walked towards the castle she couldn't help but think about what had just happened. She didn't even notice someone was behind. How could she not have noticed? And who was the wizard who had tried to attack her?  
"Watch it Ema…" A pair of hands gently took hold of her shoulders, she looked up in surprise and saw it was Ron.  
"oh…urm, sorry Ron. I was miles away." She looked him in the eyes, they both stood there for a few moments. Ema examined his face. His big brown gentle eyes, the freckles on his face, his lips. Those soft looking lips, just waiting to be kissed by hers. She blinked and moved away from him.  
Ron took her hands before she could move away too far. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. He cleared his throat and then let them go "..don't worry. you were just looking a little dazed, that's all. are you ok?" Ema smiled reassuringly (although she didn't feel assured in herself) "I'm fine Ron."  
Ron still didn't look so sure, but he nodded. "ok Ema. well I'm going to meet the others in the great hall for dinner. See you in there yeah?"  
He smiled and walked off. Twenty minutes went by, and eventually Ema had gathered up her thoughts enough to go and meet the others in the hall. With a smile plastered on her face, she went and squeezed in between Solar and Harry. Solar raised her eyebrows "Ema are you ok?" Ema's smile dropped slightly. "Yes I'm fine"  
From the corner of her eyes she could see someone looking at her from across the hall. Being careful not to be obvious, she slowly turned to face him. She realised Draco Malfoy was looking, or rather, glaring her direction. He then looked away quickly when he noticed her looking. Ema felt a little confused, and didn't like it. she turned back to her dinner in silence.  
Ron followed Ema's gaze and noticed Malfoy had been staring at her. A sudden rush of fury ran through his body. Had she turned him down because she wanted Malfoy? Surely not, he thought to himself. But the look she just gave him...he couldn't explain it.  
He looked back at Ema. She had been so quiet these past couple of weeks and distant, he was sure that Harry and Solar must have noticed it but no one seemed to want to talk about it.  
Ron didn't like this prickling feeling of anger. He wasn't used to it. Harry looked over and saw that his friend was struggling with something. 'Mate,' he mumbled ' what is it?' 'Nothing' grunted Ron stabbing at his dinner with his fork, not wanting to look up in case his eyes were green with envy. Solar noticed the tension on their table. She frowned and followed Ema's gaze , just as Ron did.  
With a small intake of breath, she telepathically started asking questions.  
*Ema have you noticed Malfoy keeps looking over at you?* Ema blinked, snapping out of her daze, aware she had a voice in her head. *Solar he probably just looked over at someone else. It's fine.*  
Solar looked unconvinced and looked over at Malfoy again, but he had already left the Great Hall.  
"Um...I'll catch you guys in class ok? Just save me a seat" Ema stood up and left. Solar watched her friend leave and looked at Ron. "Have you not spoken to her?"  
Ron looked up at Solar. "Yes, alright, yes I have. She doesn't feel the same way, so please just drop it." He looked back at his plate, no longer feeling hungry. Solar bit her lip slightly and said "hhmm...something's definitely up, I just don't understand why she hasn't spoken to me...she always talks to me about stuff." "Come on, we had better get to class" Said Harry. They got up from their...  
table and left the Great Hall to head towards Potions. "I suppose I can corner Malfoy and ask him what's going on..." "No Solar, it's best we keep out of this." Interrupted Harry as they reached the potions room.


End file.
